


Holograms for Heimdall

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [47]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Holograms for Heimdall

When you woke up curled up to Thor’s chest, you stayed still for a moment, not wanting to face the world.

Thor just continued to rub at your back, sighing in relief as Tony had made it back in time and was rubbing at your leg. “Sleep well, little one?” He asked gently.

You shrugged. “Yeah I suppose.” You whispered, then sighed, pulling back and instantly smiling when you saw Heimdall come in, in Clint’s arms.

“Someone woke up all perky from his nap, but I have a feeling he’ll be hungry soon.” Clint said, passing him off.

“It’s probably you that’s perky Barton.” Tony teased, taking Heimdall and passing him to you.

Clint chuckled. “Hey, that was a good nap.” He defended himself, then came to give you a hug. “Thanks for letting me spend time with the little guy.”

You gave him a small hug in return. “Any time.” You told him.

“Call me if you need me.” He told you and the guys before going off to find Nat.

“Don’t go to their floor.” Tony joked.

“Yeah, I went to her room to use the shower once and he answered. I wound up using his.” You chuckled.

Thor chuckled. “I am happy for them. If anyone deserves happiness it is Nat.”

You nodded in agreement while tickling Heimdall’s sides. “She does. They both do.”

Tony hummed. “I agree. Oh um, Bruce is ready to do the first treatment in the morning, he just needs a little of this guy’s blood.”

“That is fast!” Thor grinned.

“It is. I’m thankful for that, though.” You chuckled, moving to sit up. “We’ll go see him after Heimdall eats.”

Tony nodded. “Want me to go help get things started?”

“Sure.” You agreed, knowing this meant a lot to him, as well.

“Just stop by when Heimdall’s done.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek before going to aid Bruce.

Thor watched you for a moment lovingly, making you blush. “What?” You asked with a light chuckle.

“You are one of the strongest people I know, and I count myself grateful that you are choosing to spend your life with me.” He cupped your cheek, laughing when Heimdall gently hit your other cheek. “And that you have given me such a wonderful son.” He added.

You grinned. “You’re gonna be a great husband.”

“I shall do my best.” He leaned over and kissed you. “For eternity.”

Then it hit you. “If you’re a God… Does this mean that you will be forced to watch me wither away one day? That you’ll outlive me by a long shot?”

He stared at you, then nodded. “Yes.”

Hearing that put things in a different perspective. “Then why choose to be with a human?” You asked, curious. He’d watch the one he loved die well before his own time was up.

He thought about his answer for a moment. “I suppose one does not choose who they fall in love with.”

You leaned over and kissed him softly. “I’m thankful for you.”

He smiled against your lips. “I’m also thankful for you.”

“Ahhhhh.” Heimdall squirmed as if he was getting annoyed with the two of you. You chuckled and lifted him to blow raspberries on his small stomach. He squealed and patted your head.

Thor smiled and sat up. “Shall we go?”

“We shall.” You agreed. “When are you going to see you parents?” You asked, remembering that he said he’d be going.

“Not for a while. I do not wish to leave you.” He nodded, helping you stand as Heimdall was excited and wiggling.

You nodded in understanding. “Thank you.”

He grinned. “Of course.” He rested a hand on your lower back as you went down to the lab.

“Say hi, Uncle Bruce!” You made Heimdall wave and chuckled.

“Ahh!” Heimdall responded happily, making everyone chuckle.

Bruce smiled at him. “I’m so glad that he hasn’t hit the rough part yet. We got lucky catching it before that.”

“Do you think he might get worse before he gets better?” You asked nervously.

He sighed softly. “There’s no telling. Like I told Tony, healing a cut is different than curing cancer. But, if this is as successful as we hope it will be- we’re going to try to recreate the serum to mass produce this.”

You nodded and squeezed Heimdall before Tony took him to place him in a bed. Thor wrapped an arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “It will all work out, little one.”

Tony and Bruce nodded. “We’re certain it’ll work. There’s just always things to prepare for.” Bruce said softly.

“I trust you.” You assured him. “Both of you.”

They both smiled. “I’m gonna need someone to distract him while I take some blood.” Bruce pulled out the equipment.

You glanced at Thor. “You have his beloved facial hair, not me.” You chuckled.

Thor chuckled and sat in front of the bed, letting him tug on his face. “Such strength already, my son!” He beamed.

“Ah Ah.” He giggled, making a noise of protest when Bruce pricked his hand.

You hated the sound of your son in pain, or even discomfort, but thankfully, it was over with soon.

Bruce grinned and went to take it and mix it with the sample of the serum.

Tony, Thor and you entertained Heimdall while the test was ran. He was excited to be able to play with both of their beards, giggling as he went between the two.

You watched them lovingly, suddenly getting the feeling to show Tony affection. When he looked up at him, you gave him a warm smile.

He gave you a wink in return, rubbing Heimdall’s hand. Your cheeks heated up, and your attention was soon back on your giggling son.

“Ooo.” Heimdall tugged on Tony’s hair on the top of his head.

Tony winced, trying to get his small fingers out of his hair. “Ow, kid.” He muttered.

Thor chuckled. “Imagine having my length.”

Once he was free, he rubbed his head. “Yeah, I’m good.” He chuckled. “I feel for Y/N. She’s got the hair, and she nurses him. He may not have gotten his first tooth, but he will soon…”

You made a face at that. “True.” That wasn’t something that you’d thought of just yet, and now you would be.

“Or we can get him used to a bottle first.” Tony saw your look of concern. “I-I also read that.”

“How much did you read?” You asked, amused.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “A lot.” He smiled as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I wanted to be prepared!” He defended.

You kissed his cheek. “It’s cute.” You chuckled. “You always were an overachiever.”

“Still am.” He grinned, wrapping an arm around your shoulder as Thor helped Heimdall stand.

Watching his chubby little legs amused you. “He’ll be crawling soon.” You noted.

“That’ll be fun.” Tony chuckled.

Thor beamed. “That it shall!”

Bruce came over excitedly. “It worked.”

You turned quickly to him. “It did?!” You grinned.

“Yes, the blood bonded with the serum.” He held it up even though it didn’t look like much to you or Thor but Tony grinned. “We’ll have him cured!”

You were so excited that you grabbed Thor and kissed him before looking at Tony ready to do the same thing. Grabbing his shirt, you pulled him to you and pecked his lips. When it hit you that you had no right to do that, you pulled away and slapped a hand over your mouth.

Thor was bouncing Heimdall, tickling him, so you suspected he didn’t know what you had just done. You blushed brightly as you blinked up at Tony. “I’m so sorry.” You breathed, your heart hammering in your chest. “I shouldn’t have.”

Tony was also blushing. “But did you want to?”

You bit your lip and swallowed, nodding slightly.

“Then there’s nothing to be sorry about.” He gave you a warm smile.

After what just happened with Steve, you couldn’t believe that you’d kissed him. Sure, Thor was right there, and you weren’t hiding, but guilt still bubbled up inside. You decided before anything else, came Heimdall so you told yourself to focus on him. At least for the moment. Then you’d talk to Thor.

Chewing on your lip, you turned towards Bruce, thankful that he hadn’t said anything. “When should we start this?” You asked, trying to keep your voice calm.

“I can get the first IV bag ready in twenty minutes.” Bruce nodded.

For some reason, you hadn’t expected things to move that fast, so you needed to take a seat. “Let me see the little man.” You reached out, just wanting to hold him.

Thor lifted him and placed him in your arms. “We won’t do anything until you’re ready. Correct doctor?”

“Of course.” Bruce nodded.

“I’m ready, it’s just all really hitting me at once. Or…again.” You sighed, rubbing his back.

Thor crouched near you. “He will be okay little one. All the tests have passed.”

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “I just wish I could take his place.” You shrugged. “We don’t know if this will be painful in any way…”

Bruce nodded. “That’s why we’re doing such small doses. It’s not even as big as what we used for your test.”

Hearing that gave you some relief. “Thanks, Bruce.” You sighed, giving him a small smile.

He nodded, smiling. “And if the first one goes well, we would be doing them every other day.”

“That sounds like a good plan. If he reacts well, do you think it’d be okay to bring him to see Charlie and get some fresh air this weekend?” You asked, hopeful.

Bruce nodded. “Of course.”

“Provided that it will only be us and perhaps Bucky in the house.” Thor stated quietly.

Tony nodded. “I’ll make sure of it.” He sighed.

You smiled at him gratefully, then felt your cheeks heat up once again. “Alright baby boy.” You kissed Heimdall’s forehead. “Just focus on daddy’s hair.” You handed him to Thor.

“Why, thank you, little one.” He tease you lightly, taking Heimdall. “Yes, son, focus on my hair.”

Heimdall latched his little hands on Thor’s locks as they both sat down on the bed. “Can you do it with him in my arms?” He looked at Bruce.

Bruce nodded. “I should be able to just fine.”

Everyone was quiet except Thor who was trying to distract Heimdall as Bruce easily attached an IV bag.

“Should take ten minutes.” Bruce hummed.

“Not long at all.” You mused.

Thor did his best not to let Heimdall touch where the bag was attached, motioning for Tony to get a toy or something to distract him. “I got an idea.” Tony grinned, rushing out for a few moments before running back in. “Hologram!”

You and Thor looked at him curiously and watched as he set it up. Next thing you knew, there were kid’s characters dancing around Heimdall and Thor.

Heimdall squealed automatically, looking around him happily.

“Brilliant.” Thor grinned approvingly. “How long have you been working on this, Stark?” He asked, looking towards Tony.

He shrugged. “About the time I knew he’d be here more.”

You looked at him lovingly, chuckling. “I feel like you prepared more than we did.”

“I had some spare time.” He told you. “Besides, if I’m going to be tinkering in my lab, why not make it for a good reason?”

“Everything you do is for a good reason.” You smiled.

Tony laughed. “No, sometimes it’s just because I have nothing else I want to do, or I’m trying to avoid people.” He told you honestly.

Bruce hummed in agreement.

“Not that you don’t do the same.” Tony defended as he looked at the doctor.

“Never said I didn’t.” Bruce smiled. “I was just agreeing with you.”

You giggled at their interaction then looked at Heimdall. You really hoped that it would work, but we’re concerned that it wouldn’t go fast enough. “Heimdall is so lucky to have all of you.” You told them after a few minutes.

“We’re lucky to have Heimdall.” Bruce smiled.

Tony nodded as Thor beamed at the tiny God. “I’m glad he seems to be doing well with this.” He noted. “Perhaps it is the Asgardian in him helping.”

“That’s what I’m thinking. I’m thinking it would not do well with a normal human.” Bruce nodded. “But we can only assume.”

“Understandable.” Thor nodded. “Then again, I doubt we know many ‘normal’ humans.” He chuckled.

“True.” Tony chuckled, watching as the bag emptied. “How you feeling kid?” He rubbed Heimdall’s head.

Heimdall coo’d and reached up for Tony. When he wasn’t picked up right away, he fussed and squirmed. He whined loudly, reaching with grabby hands.

“Let’s get that out of your hand first okay?” Tony lifted him slightly just to get him to settle down while Bruce patched up his hand. “There. Happy?” He chuckled, holding him against his side.

Heimdall nuzzled in Tony’s neck and relaxed. His small hand would randomly pet Tony’s beard, amusing you. “I think he may be your youngest fan.” You chuckled.

Tony beamed a little. “Well I’m honored.” He rubbed his back.

“Feel any difference in his body temp?” Bruce asked.

Tony shifted Heimdall enough to kiss his forehead for a second. “He seems a tad cooler.”

Bruce made an approving face as he nodded. “I would say this is a success. Same time tomorrow?”

“We’ll be here.” You nodded as you stood, feeling hopeful. “It’s nearing lunch time, how about I make something?”

“Won’t say no to that.” Tony chuckled.


End file.
